Netgo
by f3l1c3
Summary: Akira and Hikaru were supposed to play each other at Netgo. Well, hopefully everything went well?


F3l1c3 : I'm completely new at this.

Disclaimer : No way! I don't own Hikaru no go.

It was a bright sunny day. The breeze was nice, it was cloudless and the damn amount of piling snow had finally melted.

Hikaru couldn't be happier.

He was stuck inside the house because of his own laziness to manage the snow piling around his house while his parents were gone. Thanks to that, he turned the window into the door. There was a time when he slipped and fell down. Luckily, Waya and Isumi decided to visit him on that fateful day. So he fell on them instead. And Waya regretted his decision to stand at that particular place below the window, shouting out his name and all, only to be used as a cushion. Even Isumi was not happy. In the end, they helped him with the snow.

Today though, Hikaru felt great. There was no tournament, no tutoring, no anything! He made a promise with Akira to play Netgo at 10 in the morning, since Akira was currently abroad.

And so, here he was, using the computer and internet for free, courtesy of Mitani's sister. He grinned stupidly as he sat down, right on where he once was, with Sai. The thought of that ghost brought a wave of sadness. Hikaru immediately brushed it away. Nope, today, he was going to have fun! That was all he had on his to-do-list. He nodded to himself.

"No use brooding over Sai. Yeah, yeah."

He hummed a tune as he logged in as 'shindo' and scanned for the name akira. To his dismay, there were 6 of them.

akira

Akira

Akira.

Akira01

Bobhairakira

Akira^^

Let's see, no.5 : Bobakira? What a funny name! Sure, Akira had bob cut hair, but to think there was someone… and he bursted out laughing.

When he had calmed down, he looked at the other names. No. 6 was definitely not Akira. Maybe no.4? But no.1,2 and 3 had the highest possibility.

"Hm… this is certainly troublesome. Argh! I forgot to ask his name!" Hikaru groaned. What should he do? Um… Should he play all three of them?

"Alright! Let's play all of them!" he decided in a blink of an eye, cheering for himself.

One game with Akira, another with Akira., another one with Akira01 and finally with akira.

By the end of it, he was frustrated. None of them was Touya Akira! How could it be? The last time, he played Sai, he was akira or was it Akira?

He checked the time 1 o'clock. Still early.

And Shindo Hikaru decided to search for the name Touya. And Heck! There were even more!

"Argh! Imposter!" he shouted, drawing attention to himself. Mitani's sister looked at her strangely and sighed before going away.

He played them, all of them. And they were just as crappy!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he scream in frustration.

"Hikaru! Tone down your voice!" the older girl said, her voice rising.

The bleached bang boy glanced around in realization. He blushed. People were looking at him weirdly. Some of them were utterly upset at his attitude. Hikaru repetitively bowed down, murmuring "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" to them. As soon as they went back to their own works, Hikaru sighed and plopped down on the chair.

"What's the matter?" the girl asked.

"Nah. It's nothing. I just don't know which name Akira uses in Netgo."

"Why don't you ask him? You have a phone right?"

"Yeah, I… that's right! I should have done that in the first place!"

With that, he dashed out the internet café, phone on his hand and quickly dialed Akira's number. The other boy didn't waste his time to pick up the call.

"Hello? Hikaru?"

"Akira! Sorry, but what's your…"

"Hikaru, sorry! I couldn't play you today! I have a sudden tutoring job."

There was a silence as the dark haired boy processed his sentence.

"SO, you're saying you haven't been online since 10?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Hikaru?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, YOU JERK!"

"JER.. WHAT? I TRIED! BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T PICK UP THE CALLS, YOU IDIOT!"

"IDIOT? WHO WAS THE ONE THAT PLAYED A STUPID HAND YESTERDAY DURING BLIND GO, HUH?"

"AND WHO WAS THE ONE THAT PLAYED LIKE A STUPID 5-YEAR-OLD DURING YOSE?!"

"HAH? DIDN'T I TELL YOU I HAD A PLAN IN MIND?!"

"AH! AND I MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO CARRY OUT YOUR STUPID PLAN!"

"STU… FORGET IT! I'M NOT PLAYING YOU UNTIL YOU COME AND APOLOGIZE!"

"HUH! SEE IF I CARE! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT PICKING UP THE CALLS AND YOU WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT YESTERDAY'S GAME?"

"Bweek!"

"WHA… Wait! Hika!"

And the line went off. Hikaru grumbled as he re-entered the café, completely upset.

"That bastard.. just watch! I'm going to plummet him someday! I'm going to crush him and make him cry and… gah! Whatever! I'm not going to visit his father's salon until he apologized! My plan is definitely not stupid! Damn that Touya!"

He was about to slip his phone back to his pocket, but when he glanced at its screen…

45 calls and 30 messages.

He winced. Oh well, maybe… he really was the one who should apologize?

Author's note : And the end!

So um... this is my first fanfic, and I don't have a beta reader, so forgive me if it's bad. but I have fun writing this! ^^ (Hopefully you like it)


End file.
